


(Re)winding

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship mostly, Gen, Nightmares, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-relationship at best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Steve wakes up from a nightmare, and Tony is there to provide distraction and diversion. 
"I could put on the suit, we could go a few rounds.""I thought you were retired.""For you, Cap? I'll make an exception."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stony Bingo prompt: things the serum enhanced. I tried to go for 'memory.'

He strains, hand outstretched, but Bucky's fingers are an inch beyond his and then Bucky falls, still reaching out for Steve and he can't look away as Bucky's face freezes in fear and he's falling and falling -

_Close it_ , he calls, and the words burn in his throat as the portal closes and he stares up at the empty sky but no - there's Iron Man, Tony,  but he's not flying, he's falling, and Steve can only watch as he falls and -

And then Bucky is above him, eyes wide, and is he's remembering, he has to be remembering, he has to remember but then Steve is the one falling, falling, back into water and sinking -

Icy water encases him and he can't breathe and he's freezing and the plane is sinking and he is sinking and it's like he's being swallowed in ice and it burns -

Steve jerks awake, gasping. He clutches at the couch cushions so he doesn't fall to the floor, his heart pounding.

"I never liked that couch anyway."

Steve flinches and takes a deep breath, and then another, before he rasps out, "That's why no one lets you decorate anymore." He takes another breath and slowly pulls his fingers out of the couch cushion. Ten rips remain, padding already pushing out from the holes in the fabric.

"Excuse you, I have excellent taste. Just ask...you know, let me get back to you on that," Tony continues as he saunters closer, a cup of coffee in hand. "FRIDAY, get a new couch. That one, but in - what do you think, fire engine red? With gold throw pillows?"

Steve huffs a laugh as he levers himself to his feet. "FRIDAY, a new couch but in a light cream please."

"Well you're no fun," Tony grumbles before taking a sip of his coffee.

Steve checks the TV, where FRIDAY had helpfully muted the news after he had fallen asleep. 3:14am displays in the corner.

He frowns at Tony's coffee cup, but instead admits, "I didn't realize you were still around, thought you went back yesterday." His heartbeat still races under his skin and his breaths are too slow, too exaggerated. He waits, fingers twitching, his gaze darting from exit to exit as Tony walks closer.

Tony shrugs, and uses one hand to flip the couch cushion and turn it, hiding the rips.

Steve holds his breath.

"Got caught up in something in the workshop downstairs, wanted to finish it. Strike while the iron is hot and all that," Tony explains with a shrug. "Was actually just going to head out after I finished this," he says, lifting his coffee cup.

Steve frowns, but rather than question Tony's odd hours he nods. "Safe drive back," he says, daring to meet Tony's gaze for only a moment before he turns towards his room.

At the sound of Tony's voice, Steve's shoulders tense. But Tony is only saying, "I could put on the suit, we could go a few rounds."

Steve turns back around, and raises his eyebrows.

"What, like you were planning on sleeping?" Tony continues. He drains his mug, and then gives Steve a small grin. The twist of his lips is too-knowing, and Steve has to look away.

"I thought you were retired."

"For you, Cap? I'll make an exception," Tony says and Steve ducks his head to grin. His breathes burn, his pulse races  - but a few rounds in the ring is all he needs, thinking of the next move rather than past memories. "Come on, if I can still put you on your ass while in retirement than I have a new team leader to find."

"'Still?' Please Tony, you're getting delusional in your old age," Steve teases. He bumps his shoulder against Tony's as they head to the gym.

Tony leaves for home, but the couch is replaced with a new, cream version by the time that Steve walks back into the living room later that morning. The couch is also accompanied by dozens upon dozens of red, white, and blue throw pillows with every imaginable stars and stripes motif. Everyone puts it down to Tony's idea of a prank, and Steve shakes his head as expected, hiding a smile.

"This is why no one lets you decorate," Steve says when he calls Tony.

"I thought it was rather inspired, myself. Very patriotic, rah rah team, all that jazz. Now everyone can feel like they're cuddling a classic Steve Rogers pep talk and feel judged if they watch a rated R movie in the common room."

"Very funny, Tony. But...thanks."

"Anytime you feel like redecorating, you just let me know. I got an eye for this type of thing as I've been reliably informed."

Steve lets out a laugh that helps relieve the tightness across his chest. "I'd rather not have everything I own end up as red and gold, but I'll keep that in mind."

"Poor choice, Rogers. That Iron Man merchandise is classic as well as limited edition. Could make some good money off that!"

"Is that how you're funding your retirement plan?" Steve asks, but this time his smile hurts. Sometimes he wonders if he'll ever stop missing things, missing people. Missing his past, both before and after the ice.

He wonders what it's like to dream of the future instead.

The call to assemble blares, interrupting Tony's business model for funding his new interior design model on sales of Iron Man collectibles. Steve says a quick goodbye before racing to suit up.

"We've got a lead on Rumlow. Lagos," Natasha informs him when he steps aboard the quinjet.

"Set the course and brief us on the way."

 


End file.
